fazbear_entertainment_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Withered Bonnie
Withered Bonnie is the older pre-rebuilt incarnation of Bonnie making an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. He is replaced by his newer counterpart for the "improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Toy Bonnie. Physical Appearance Like Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie also has two buttons on his chest. His face has been gutted, with most of it being removed, revealing his endoskeleton mechanisms and dangling wires. His lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than the original Bonnie possessed in the first game, although the jaw itself still appears to be functional as seen in his jumpscare from Help Wanted. His eyeballs are gone, exposing glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, baring a tiny strip on the topmost section, with a mass of torn wires in its place. The red layering of his mouth has been removed, making his teeth seem longer than before. Withered Bonnie's right ear is mostly seen being folded, similar to a stereotypical rabbit. His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and left foot have come off, revealing more of his endoskeleton. He also seems to have a bigger stomach, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. Also, his chin does not squash his bow tie now, and his suit seems to have changed to a darker shade of blue. Like the original Bonnie, Withered Bonnie also wears a red bowtie. Out of all the Withereds, he seems to be the most tattered. According to Phone Guy on Night 2, Withered Bonnie's appearance is due to an attempted retrofit of the older animatronics that took place before they got scrapped for the newer models, such as Toy Bonnie. Personality As evidenced by his quotes from Ultimate Custom Night, Withered Bonnie has a tendency to make face puns (in reference to the fact that his face is missing). In fact, he is strangely aware of the fact that he is damaged. His voice, in contrast to his Classic counterpart, sounds much more damaged, as evidenced by the sound of his voice, as well as the ominous buzzing in the background. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Like Withered Freddy and Withered Chica, Withered Bonnie is an incredibly active animatronic, as he can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into the Office around 3 times in an hour. Unlike in the first game, Withered Bonnie follows a fixed path and no longer teleports along his attack route. He starts moving at Night 2 but is very inactive until Night 3. Withered Bonnie starts with the other older animatronics in the Parts/Service room and travels to the Main Hall. He then heads to the hallway outside the Office, staring at the night guard from just outside. After that, he travels into Party Room 1 to climb into the Left Air Vent to enter the Office, completely bypassing the Left Air Vent's blind spot. When Withered Bonnie is in the Office and either the player lowers their Monitor or Withered Bonnie forces it down, Withered Bonnie will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player has less than a second (even in earlier nights) to put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see him to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for Withered Bonnie to return and kill the night guard after they lower the Monitor. Just like the other animatronics, he may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on sometime after failing to ward him off. After he is warded off when the player equips the head, Withered Bonnie returns to the Main Hall and his cycle repeats. From the Custom Night, night modes where Withered Bonnie is active are listed as follows: * 20 / 20 / 20 / 20 * Double Trouble * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Ultimate Custom Night Withered Bonnie returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Like in the second game, Withered Bonnie will occasionally climb out of an unknown trapdoor to stand in the Office. Once he arrives, Withered Bonnie will create distorted audio noises and cause the lights to flicker. Similar to that of Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, the Player has to put on the Freddy Mask to fend him off. Otherwise, he'll proceed to jumpscare the Player if the mask is put on too slowly. The challenges in which Withered Bonnie is present are as follows: *Creepy Crawlies 1 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Nightmares Attack *Chaos 1 *Chaos 3 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Withered Bonnie primarily appears in the FNAF 2 mode in Blacklight Mode. Category:Characters